codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Rendezvous: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 106: "Rendezvous." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:00,708 --> 00:00:05,133 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:01:59,623 --> 00:02:03,685 Aelita? N’hi ha una torre activada a Lyoko. El XANA ataca! 3 00:02:12,995 --> 00:02:17,059 — Sí? — Ulrich? Heu de venir ara. N’hi ha una torre activada a Lyoko. El XANA ataca 4 00:02:17,216 --> 00:02:18,403 Molt bé, ara venim. 5 00:02:19,250 --> 00:02:21,595 Vinga, desperta, Bella Dorment! Tenim una emergència! 6 00:02:22,450 --> 00:02:24,048 Deixa’m una mica més, si us plau! 7 00:02:25,058 --> 00:02:28,443 Yumi, ens veiem a la fàbrica, ďacord? Troba’t amb en William. 8 00:02:28,996 --> 00:02:33,263 Ah, aneu amb compte! És probable que hi hagi un espectre pel voltant! Ens veiem. 9 00:02:35,197 --> 00:02:40,337 ĽAelita, la Yumi, ľOdd, ľUlrich, en William… Bé. 10 00:02:44,009 --> 00:02:45,198 Bé, el camí és lliure. 11 00:02:45,291 --> 00:02:46,266 Sssst, ens descobriran! 12 00:02:46,373 --> 00:02:47,245 Però a aquesta hora? 13 00:02:47,383 --> 00:02:49,836 Em refereixo a un espectre, no a… Compte! 14 00:02:55,825 --> 00:02:58,575 No m’ho puc creure, en Jim fent Tai Chi! 15 00:02:58,731 --> 00:03:01,043 No crec que els espectres practiquin això. 16 00:03:14,391 --> 00:03:15,515 Què és això? 17 00:03:19,824 --> 00:03:25,327 “Conﬁdencial. Si vols saber més quant als teus pares, ens veiem ara a ľErmita.” 18 00:03:33,427 --> 00:03:35,739 Aquest atac del XANA és molt estrany. 19 00:03:36,051 --> 00:03:38,990 Tu ho has dit, Einstein. Atacar a aquestes hores no és normal. 20 00:03:39,178 --> 00:03:42,133 No està utilitzant una, sinó dues torres. Es van alternant entre elles. 21 00:03:42,288 --> 00:03:44,367 Probablement per no poder-les desactivar. 22 00:03:44,646 --> 00:03:48,055 El XANA no és estúpid, si una torre està desactivada, no es pot entrar-hi. 23 00:03:48,272 --> 00:03:52,273 Per sort, podria veure els moments en què estan activades al mateix temps. Però no serà gaire. 24 00:03:52,475 --> 00:03:54,369 Dius que només podrem desactivar-les al mateix temps? 25 00:03:54,512 --> 00:03:58,605 Exacte. Només veig una solució, dividir ľequip. 26 00:03:58,842 --> 00:04:01,509 Dos a les muntanyes i dos al desert, oi? 27 00:04:02,157 --> 00:04:06,064 Un moment! Només som quatre, falta algú… On és ľAelita? 28 00:04:06,205 --> 00:04:09,490 La trucaré ďaquí una estona, però no la espereu. Heu ďanar ara. 29 00:04:18,769 --> 00:04:19,785 Sí, Jeremie? 30 00:04:21,050 --> 00:04:23,017 No, no et preocupis, ja vinc. 31 00:04:23,207 --> 00:04:28,175 De pressa, ďacord? El XANA està fent un atac una mica estrany. Crec que hi ha més ďun espectre al voltant. 32 00:04:28,314 --> 00:04:29,927 Aniré amb compte, ho prometo. 33 00:04:41,601 --> 00:04:42,642 Això és. 34 00:04:43,167 --> 00:04:45,110 Violetes i lliris, les ﬂors preferides del meu pare. 35 00:04:46,421 --> 00:04:49,483 Hola! He escoltat el teu mòbil, passa alguna cosa? 36 00:04:49,633 --> 00:04:50,682 Sí, hi ha una alerta. 37 00:04:51,291 --> 00:04:52,792 İ per què no m’ho haveu dit? 38 00:04:52,968 --> 00:04:56,512 Pren-ťho amb calma, Laura. Has vist ľhora? Sembla que en Jeremie se n’ha oblidat. 39 00:04:57,604 --> 00:04:59,670 Eh, puc anar amb tu al laboratori? 40 00:05:00,217 --> 00:05:02,195 Vés-hi tu, abans haig ďacabar una cosa. 41 00:05:02,350 --> 00:05:04,117 Molt bé, ens veiem. 42 00:05:07,663 --> 00:05:09,088 Ei, anem junts? 43 00:05:09,242 --> 00:05:10,073 Molt bé. 44 00:05:11,690 --> 00:05:13,456 İ… İ què passa amb mi? Faig pudor, o què? 45 00:05:13,707 --> 00:05:15,370 Transfereixo la Yumi. 46 00:05:16,286 --> 00:05:17,740 Transfereixo ľUlrich. 47 00:05:18,843 --> 00:05:21,093 Sembla que anirem junts, soci. 48 00:05:22,233 --> 00:05:23,797 İnicio procés de virtualització. 49 00:05:24,249 --> 00:05:25,893 Escanejo la Yumi. 50 00:05:28,440 --> 00:05:29,894 Escanejo ľUlrich. 51 00:05:34,835 --> 00:05:36,503 Virtualització! 52 00:05:46,637 --> 00:05:49,929 Yumi? Ulrich? Teniu el superplat i la moto. 53 00:05:51,286 --> 00:05:53,679 Estàs bé, Ulrich? Has escoltat alguna cosa? 54 00:05:55,213 --> 00:05:59,889 Sí. És el silenci. Em fa sentir tan bé… 55 00:06:00,085 --> 00:06:03,834 No creus que has estat massa dur amb ľOdd? Se’l veia estressat. 56 00:06:04,009 --> 00:06:08,803 Jo diria que més aviat empipat. Vinga, anem. Em trobo tranquil. 57 00:06:09,038 --> 00:06:11,897 La torre està al nord-nord-oest. 58 00:06:12,057 --> 00:06:13,478 Molt bé, ja venim. 59 00:06:15,281 --> 00:06:19,532 M’encarregaré ďenviar ľOdd i en William a ľaltra torre. 60 00:06:20,091 --> 00:06:21,604 Escanejo ľOdd. 61 00:06:23,855 --> 00:06:25,524 Escanejo en William. 62 00:06:29,856 --> 00:06:30,838 Virtualització! 63 00:06:37,064 --> 00:06:40,259 Espereu un minut! Haig de programar la planxa. 64 00:06:40,583 --> 00:06:42,754 Molt bé, mentrestant caminarem. 65 00:06:47,293 --> 00:06:50,616 Digues, què creus que ens passarà quan no tinguem més codis? 66 00:06:51,443 --> 00:06:53,317 Primer: jo no tinc codis. 67 00:06:53,617 --> 00:06:57,118 Segon: quan estiguis aquí, oblida’t ďaquests problemes, ďacord? 68 00:06:57,337 --> 00:07:00,961 İ per acabar, necessito un company eﬁcient. No un xerraire. 69 00:07:01,110 --> 00:07:03,399 Jo, un xerraire? 70 00:07:03,777 --> 00:07:07,277 Si no ťhas assabentat, aquuesta missió no tracta ďun tros del pastís. 71 00:07:07,433 --> 00:07:10,234 Has de ser bo per una vegada, et demano massa? 72 00:07:10,370 --> 00:07:14,676 Una vegada? A què et refereixes? Sempre sóc el millor! 73 00:07:39,621 --> 00:07:43,683 Odd, la teva planxa ja està a punt, i està preparada per ľacció. 74 00:07:43,954 --> 00:07:46,014 Crec que ťhauré ďensenyar a utilitzar-la. 75 00:07:46,243 --> 00:07:47,039 El què? 76 00:07:47,298 --> 00:07:53,478 Pensa-ho, quan perdi els meus codis, no em trobaré bé com per no anar a Lyoko mai més. 77 00:07:53,729 --> 00:07:54,700 İ què? 78 00:07:54,885 --> 00:07:58,187 En aquest cas, algú haurà ďutilitzar la meva planxa. 79 00:07:59,435 --> 00:08:03,761 Espera, no només la planxa! També tota la resta! 80 00:08:03,968 --> 00:08:09,187 Li donaria la meva videoconsola a ľUlrich i la meva roba bruta a la Yumi. 81 00:08:09,560 --> 00:08:10,871 Ella sabrà què fer-ne amb això. İ per ľAelita… 82 00:08:18,520 --> 00:08:22,004 A la vida estan els que parlen i els que actuen. M’entens? 83 00:08:22,700 --> 00:08:27,350 Nois, què esteu fent? Us recordo que la torre està cap al sud. 84 00:08:30,700 --> 00:08:35,602 Ei, William, espera! Digues com ho has fet! Dos blocs ďun cop! 85 00:08:43,460 --> 00:08:44,271 Hola, Jeremie. 86 00:08:44,449 --> 00:08:45,370 Laura? 87 00:08:46,866 --> 00:08:48,477 Qui ťho ha dit? 88 00:08:48,636 --> 00:08:51,354 ĽAelita. Sembla que ťhas oblidat ďavisar-me. 89 00:08:51,573 --> 00:08:56,622 Encara no ťhe posat a la meva llista ďemergències. Ho sento. Però què fa ľAelita? Per què no és amb tu? 90 00:08:56,856 --> 00:09:00,339 No ho sé, se la veia estranya. M’ha dit que tenia un assumpte a fer. 91 00:09:07,526 --> 00:09:08,708 Hi ha algú aquí? 92 00:09:15,641 --> 00:09:17,277 Ei, hi ha algú aquí? 93 00:09:17,561 --> 00:09:18,985 Aquí, Aelita. 94 00:09:25,112 --> 00:09:26,210 Qui ets? 95 00:09:30,114 --> 00:09:31,091 Ľhas deixada sola? 96 00:09:31,222 --> 00:09:34,380 Tranquiŀlitza’t, Jeremie. He vingut a ajudar-vos, no per sentir com em reganyeu. 97 00:09:34,528 --> 00:09:41,115 Perdó. Però ja ho saps, els altres són a Lyoko. Què passaria si un espectre la troba i ella no es pot defendre? 98 00:09:41,634 --> 00:09:43,544 Porta ľUlrich de tornada, ell la protegirà. 99 00:09:43,709 --> 00:09:49,822 No puc. El XANA està fent un atac estrany i necessito a tots a Lyoko. No puc marxar. 100 00:09:52,168 --> 00:09:53,059 Encara que… 101 00:09:54,446 --> 00:09:55,509 Tu podries prendre el comandament. 102 00:09:55,659 --> 00:09:56,493 Perdó? 103 00:09:56,667 --> 00:10:00,387 Haig de saber si ľAelita està bé. Podries prendre el meu lloc? 104 00:10:00,758 --> 00:10:02,933 Gràcies, Jeremie, no et penediràs. 105 00:10:11,903 --> 00:10:16,498 No m’ho puc creure, estic al càrrec ďun superordinador quàntic! 106 00:10:28,453 --> 00:10:32,858 Espero que no estigui ple de monstres, serà millor que ens donem pressa. 107 00:10:32,989 --> 00:10:35,393 Mira! La torre va activant-se i desactivant-se. 108 00:10:39,755 --> 00:10:44,455 İ com ho farem? Com sabrem quan les dues torres estiguin activades al mateix temps? 109 00:10:44,626 --> 00:10:45,895 Què dius, Jeremie? 110 00:10:46,473 --> 00:10:47,854 Crec que no ho sé. 111 00:10:48,041 --> 00:10:52,566 Eh, Laura? Què fas aquí? On és en Jeremie? 112 00:10:52,800 --> 00:10:56,178 De moment, ľestic reemplaçant. Està preocupat per ľAelita, vol buscar-la. 113 00:10:56,534 --> 00:10:58,897 Em sorprèn que ťhagi deixat prendre el seu lloc. 114 00:10:59,179 --> 00:11:00,494 Ell ho ha pensat. 115 00:11:00,679 --> 00:11:05,256 Bé, si ho he entès bé, us haig ďajudar a desactivar aquestes punyeteres torres intermitents, oi? 116 00:11:05,428 --> 00:11:06,630 — Sí. — Ulrich? 117 00:11:07,199 --> 00:11:10,051 El primer que cal fer és sincronitzar-vos amb els altres. 118 00:11:11,648 --> 00:11:12,927 Prepara’t. 119 00:11:20,457 --> 00:11:23,990 Odd? William? M’escolteu? 120 00:11:24,158 --> 00:11:26,917 Sí, Laura. De fet ťhem escoltat des del començament. 121 00:11:27,054 --> 00:11:29,237 Se’m fa estrany escoltar la seva veu en comptes ďen Jeremie. 122 00:11:29,511 --> 00:11:31,917 Bé, nois aﬁcionats, digueu-me: la vostra torre també està intermitent? 123 00:11:32,334 --> 00:11:33,878 Ei, jo no sóc un aﬁcionat! 124 00:11:34,085 --> 00:11:36,960 Sí, també està intermitent. De totes maneres, és molt estrany. 125 00:11:38,070 --> 00:11:42,071 Em sorprendria si pogués resoldre un problema tan difícil. No és tan bona com en Jeremie. 126 00:11:42,319 --> 00:11:44,357 Entrem-hi per a descobrir-ho. 127 00:11:47,696 --> 00:11:52,697 He canviat ďopinió. La Yumi tindrà la meva planxa i tu la roba bruta. 128 00:11:57,103 --> 00:11:58,544 Aelita? 129 00:12:05,578 --> 00:12:07,015 Ho sento, però és una emergència. 130 00:12:08,979 --> 00:12:10,624 Contrasenya… 131 00:12:16,517 --> 00:12:17,687 Bingo! 132 00:12:22,426 --> 00:12:24,455 “…Ens veiem ara a ľErmita.” 133 00:12:25,018 --> 00:12:26,646 Oh, no, Aelita! 134 00:12:28,627 --> 00:12:31,542 Eres tan alegre de petita… 135 00:12:32,081 --> 00:12:35,647 Sempre estaves amb el teu ninot. Te’n recordes? 136 00:12:36,898 --> 00:12:42,504 Ľolor de les ﬂors ťagradava. Et vas posar molt trista a ľhivern quan se’n van anar. 137 00:12:57,261 --> 00:12:58,837 Què ha estat això? 138 00:13:13,904 --> 00:13:18,482 Laura? El XANA ha posat una trampa a ľAelita. Heu de desactivar la torre ara. De pressa! 139 00:13:18,636 --> 00:13:19,512 Molt bé. 140 00:13:22,136 --> 00:13:25,202 Acabo de parlar amb en jeremie. ĽAelita està en perill, és ľobjectiu del XANA. 141 00:13:25,421 --> 00:13:27,865 És ľhora de ľacció. Però què penses fer amb les torres? 142 00:13:28,076 --> 00:13:31,344 Tinc un pla, però abans vull veure una cosa. Doneu-me un minut. 143 00:13:47,641 --> 00:13:50,720 Canvien molt ràpid. No puc saber en quin moment entrar-hi. 144 00:13:50,864 --> 00:13:52,892 Vés, intentem-ho. 145 00:13:59,519 --> 00:14:06,067 El XANA és un programa ďinteŀligència artiﬁcial. İnteŀligència artiﬁcial, és clar. 146 00:14:06,473 --> 00:14:11,289 N’hi ha un patró, unes espècies de seqüències de moviments repetitius ďencesa i apagada de les torres. 147 00:14:13,485 --> 00:14:19,159 İ el teu somriure, mentre dormies a ľherba, era tan dolç… 148 00:14:21,578 --> 00:14:26,205 Recordo com el teu cabell es movia amb el vent. Ľacariciaba amb la punta dels meus dits. 149 00:14:27,433 --> 00:14:29,308 Tenia por de despertar-te. 150 00:14:35,185 --> 00:14:38,309 No pot ser… Mama? 151 00:14:46,875 --> 00:14:48,577 Ei, nois, n’hi ha un patró! 152 00:14:49,155 --> 00:14:54,170 No ho entenc, senyora Einstein. El teu pla està en un llenguatge incomprensible? 153 00:14:54,262 --> 00:14:56,105 Espereu! Primer haig de trobar el patró. 154 00:14:56,264 --> 00:15:00,233 No esperaré aquí ﬁns que el XANA converteixi ľAelita en un vegetal. 155 00:15:01,573 --> 00:15:02,637 Hi vaig! 156 00:15:09,343 --> 00:15:10,497 Surt ďaquí! 157 00:15:11,031 --> 00:15:14,385 Quan ťhe dit això ďactuar en comptes de parlar no em referia a córrer sense pensar! 158 00:15:14,518 --> 00:15:15,971 No estàs mai satisfet! 159 00:15:22,703 --> 00:15:26,107 Sóc jo. La teva planxa, per exemple. No és tan dolenta malgrat tot. 160 00:15:26,357 --> 00:15:28,856 Estàs de broma, sé que no ľutilitzaràs mai. 161 00:15:33,420 --> 00:15:37,467 De totes maneres, ja és massa tard. He canviat ďopinió, la conservaré. 162 00:15:38,046 --> 00:15:39,267 Quina llàstima. 163 00:15:57,127 --> 00:15:58,480 Just al blanc! 164 00:16:07,019 --> 00:16:09,065 És un espectre, Aelita, és un espectre! 165 00:16:14,609 --> 00:16:15,757 Espera! Què coi estàs fent? 166 00:16:15,984 --> 00:16:18,109 El XANA ťha enganyat amb un espectre, Aelita! 167 00:16:22,910 --> 00:16:23,882 Compte, Yumi! 168 00:16:40,665 --> 00:16:42,322 De pressa, Laura, ens estan atacant! 169 00:16:46,223 --> 00:16:54,825 2… 3… 5… 7… 11… Això és, he descobert el patró! 170 00:16:55,642 --> 00:16:59,392 El XANA utilitza nombres primers, ja sabeu, 2, 3, 5, 7, 11… 171 00:16:59,642 --> 00:17:01,548 No en sé tant com per a seguir-te. 172 00:17:01,932 --> 00:17:05,598 El XANA activa una torre, després ľaltra. Un i un sumen 2, ďacord? 173 00:17:05,838 --> 00:17:10,660 Després que ambdues torres es desactivin en un segon, igual que els interruptors, primer una, després ľaltra, i es repeteix. 174 00:17:10,940 --> 00:17:17,372 Això ens dóna 3 interruptors, i així successivament ﬁns arribar a 11. 175 00:17:17,833 --> 00:17:23,258 Aquí ve la part interessant. Després de ľ11, es reinicia la seqüència sencera i la torre queda activada durant uns segons. 176 00:17:23,600 --> 00:17:25,763 Això us dóna el temps necessari per entrar-hi. 177 00:17:26,412 --> 00:17:30,810 İncreïble, Laura, estic impressionat! Ho has fet millor que ľEinstein! 178 00:17:31,039 --> 00:17:32,125 Gràcies, Odd. 179 00:17:32,448 --> 00:17:37,398 Tindreu un petit avantatge durant 13 segons. Per aconseguir-ho heu de fer una sincronització exacta. 180 00:17:41,728 --> 00:17:45,098 İ vaig veure el signe del XANA en els seus ulls. Què més vols que et digui? 181 00:17:45,418 --> 00:17:48,118 Menteixes. És la meva mare, estic segura. 182 00:17:48,752 --> 00:17:51,013 Si fós un espectre, per què no ha anat a perseguir-me quan m’has tret fora ďallà? 183 00:17:51,231 --> 00:17:55,724 İ quan em va tocar, hauria ďhaver sentit alguna cosa, però no vaig sentir res. 184 00:17:56,043 --> 00:18:00,107 No sé que dir-te, Aelita. Aquest espectre és diferent als altres. 185 00:18:00,482 --> 00:18:01,607 O potser dius bajanades. 186 00:18:02,564 --> 00:18:04,016 Vols evitar que la vegi una altra vegada? 187 00:18:05,509 --> 00:18:07,944 Si ťimportés la nostra amistat, em deixaries veure-la. 188 00:18:08,799 --> 00:18:09,861 No hi ha manera. 189 00:18:10,850 --> 00:18:12,187 Ei, espera! 190 00:18:15,851 --> 00:18:20,518 5, 7, 11… Ara, ara, ara! 191 00:18:34,992 --> 00:18:36,707 Corre, no et preocupis per mi! 192 00:19:09,984 --> 00:19:11,378 Ara jo m’encarrego de vosaltres. 193 00:19:23,968 --> 00:19:26,236 Amor meu, on eres? Vine aquí. 194 00:19:54,123 --> 00:19:55,069 Aelita! 195 00:20:06,291 --> 00:20:07,382 No! 196 00:20:24,419 --> 00:20:26,109 Mama? 197 00:20:39,472 --> 00:20:41,299 Tot és culpa teva, ťodio. 198 00:20:42,022 --> 00:20:44,344 No era la teva mare, Aelita, era un espectre. 199 00:20:45,488 --> 00:20:48,423 El XANA és un enemic terrible. Ens envia trampes. 200 00:20:49,321 --> 00:20:51,285 İ utilitza els nostres secrets. 201 00:20:52,288 --> 00:20:57,302 Però no estàs sola, em tens a mi i els altres. 202 00:21:01,614 --> 00:21:05,098 İ saps què? El XANA només és un programa, pot tenir els seus errors. 203 00:21:05,850 --> 00:21:08,804 El derrotarem, ťho prometo. 204 00:21:29,996 --> 00:21:31,853 Has perdut molts codis. 205 00:21:35,434 --> 00:21:38,222 Amb aquest atac, el XANA ara té un 80% de poder. 206 00:21:38,748 --> 00:21:40,159 Això és dolent, molt dolent. 207 00:21:40,847 --> 00:21:42,684 Un altre 20% i controlarà la xarxa sencera. 208 00:21:42,872 --> 00:21:44,249 És culpa meva, he estat tan estúpida… 209 00:21:44,534 --> 00:21:46,715 No és culpa teva, creies que era la teva mare. 210 00:21:47,140 --> 00:21:49,999 Podria haver-li passat a qualsevol de nosaltres, tu ja ho saps. 211 00:21:50,233 --> 00:21:52,623 No et preocupis, som amb tu, no estàs sola. 212 00:21:56,232 --> 00:21:59,060 Ho sento, he estat molt dolenta amb tu. 213 00:21:59,270 --> 00:22:00,404 No et preocupis. 214 00:22:13,530 --> 00:22:14,563 Laura! 215 00:22:22,772 --> 00:22:24,191 Gràcies. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Rendezvous